Pero de todas formas te amo
by Ai no yoake
Summary: Segundo songfic esta vez un FrUK de q apesar de todo Iggy ama a Francis aunque deteste su forma de ser pesimo summary pero denle una oportunidad sii por fis nwn


Fandom: Hetalia Axis Powers

Pairing: FrUK

Warning: Shonen ai, lime

Song: The bitch song by Bowling for soup

Disclaimer: Hetalia no me pertenece es de Himaruya Hidekaz u.u

Notas: viva el FrUK

* * *

"_**Pero de todas formas te amo"**_

Se habían vuelto a pelar Inglaterra hacía una semana que no le hablaba y lo evitaba y eso a Francia lo desesperaba, ni si quiera le gritaba como en las pelas anteriores, está vez solo se había ido sin un solo insulto un solo golpe cerró sus ojos y se fue caminando con el poco orgullo que le quedaba al a nación inglesa.

El francés no lo soportaba más ese mismo día había viajado a través del canal de la mancha para hacer algo y que las cosas entre él y el británico mejoraran, pero no sabía que hacer o que decir; ya se encontraba en la puerta de la casa de Arthur.

**Is it ****okay?**

**If I speak to you today**

**You've been pissed off for a week now**

**With nothing I could say**

**Could make you look up**

**Or crack up**

**Is there anything that I can do?**

**Anything to show you...**

Alguien tocaba en su puerta y parecía que no se iría de detrás de la puerta hasta que el ojiverde fuera abrirle. El sonido del timbre le estaba destrozando los oídos estaba de mal humor quien fuera que esta detrás de ella le gritaría un par de cosa. Abrió la puerta y allí estaba el ojiazul, con ira le cerró la puerta en la cara y se apoyó contra la misma.

-Ábreme cherí~- Le rogaba desde atrás de la puerta.

-Vete idiota- Le gritó desde el otro lado de la puerta.

-No, tengo que decirte algo importante.

El inglés pensó que si lo dejaba pasaba sería un idota tanto más que el francés y en ese momento llegó a esa conclusión, era un idota, había dejado pasar al galo a su casa.

-Perdón- El ojiverde cerró la puerta con fuerza detrás de Francis.

-Siempre dices lo mismo, estoy arto de que te acuestes con medio mundo, luego vienes pides disculpas y ya está todo bien otra vez- Le empezó a gritar aun en la entrada de su casa -Pero de todas formas te amo, amo la forma en la que me haces dormir- El ojiazul lo miró con lujuria, sabía exactamente de que estaba hablando.

El ojiverde abrazó y empezó a besar a Francis, el ojiazul lo empezó a desvestir mientras le devolvía los besos. Después de cada pelea terminaban así, los dos tirados en la cama o en el sofá abrazados y totalmente cansados de demostrase su amor sin ningún tipo de miramiento; Arthur se quedaba dormido sobre los brazos del francés.

Otra vez estaba durmiendo en sus brazos, el ojiverde despertó detestaba que el galo lo sedujera tan fácilmente, pero lo miró sonriente -No te vayas.

**You're a bitch**

**But I love you anyway**

**Oh**

**You can't sing**

**But you still put me to sleep**

**Baby**

**You're a bitch**

**Hey hey**

**Hey hey**

**You make me sick**

**But don't ever go away**

Se había peleado otra vez pero esta vez el ojiazul lo alcanzó con su auto en la mitad del camino y lo obligó a que subiera en el automóvil, el galo puso en marcha el motor del auto otra vez y comenzó a conducir por las calles desiertas y cubiertas por la bruma de la noche. El silencio reinaba dentro del automóvil Arthur miraba por la ventana con el seño fruncido y el francés miraba atentamente el camino.

Soltó una de las manos del volante y tomó el brazo del ingles -Perdóname, sé que siempre lo digo pero por favor perdóname sabes que te quiero y que mi amor es solo para ti.

-Eres inmaduro, crees que yo voy a jugar contigo este estúpido juego para siempre- Lo miró a los ojos estaba totalmente furioso.

Francia había detenido el auto y lo miró a los ojos mientras se acercaba al Gran Bretaña que estaba en el asiento de al lado del conductor -Me gusta cuando te pones así- Le besó la mejilla -Pero eres más lindo cuando te quedas dormido en mis brazos después de una sesión de amour- El ojiverde estaba totalmente rojo de la vergüenza Francis le besó los labios

**So you tell me that there's nothing left to say**

**I drive**

**You face the window**

**Then you're in my face**

**Tellin' me to grow up**

**(oh oh)**

**I wish you'd grow up**

**(oh oh)**

**I can't wait until you fall asleep**

**I wonder if you know that...**

-Odio que me engañes, pero sabes que no puedo dejar de amarte- Tomó con ambas manos el rostro del galo y lo besó -Odio tener que despertarme contigo todas las mañanas pero no te alejes de mi lado- Lo volvió a besar -Ahora llévame a mi casa.

**You're a bitch**

**But I love you anyway**

**Oh**

**You can't sing**

**But you still put me to sleep**

**Baby**

**You're a bitch**

**Hey hey**

**Hey hey**

**You make me sick**

**But don't ever go away**

El francés estaba conduciendo y le preguntó con una sonrisa en los labios -¿Me vas a perdonar?

-Si- Contestó un poco enojado por tener que caer siempre en los encantos del francés

El viaje transcurrió tranquilo y en silencio nadie se atrevió a decir una palabra, que podrían decir estaban en un clima de paz y al decir una palabra todo volvería a ser como antes.

Francis estación su auto enfrente de la casa del británico de ojos esmeralda, Arthur bajó del auto esperando que el otro lo siguiera, cuando llegó a la puerta de casa se dio cuanta que el galo seguía dentro de su auto Inglaterra volvió sobre sus pasos.

-Sabes que odio tu forma de ser y el hecho de que le regales tu amor al primero que se te cruce pero tú también sabes que te amo- Dijo sin importar la reacción de sus palabras en el francés -Así que, que dices si te quedas esta noche en mi casa- Sonrió y el francés salió de su auto y tomó al inglés en brazos y lo llevó a hasta su casa mientras lo besaba.

**Yeah**

**You're a bitch**

**but I love you anyway**

**So why don't ya**

**Stay

* * *

**

Gracias por leer espero que les haya gustado, en mi humilde opinión no me gusto siento que podría haberlo hecho mejor, pero wno no se XP

Gracias por leer… las personitas que leen **"A través de los años"** voy a hacer lo posible para publicar la semana que viene se me hace super dicifil

Acá esta la letra en español

**¿Te parece bien**

**que hoy hable contigo?**

**Ya llevas una semana cabreada**

**Y nada de lo que te ha dicho**

**te ha hecho levantar la vista**

**o venirte abajo.**

**¿Qué puedo hacer, sea lo que sea,**

**para demostrate que**

**Eres una zorra.**

**Pero yo te quiero igual.**

**Oh.**

**No sabes cantar.**

**Pero aún consigues que me duerma.**

**Cariño.**

**Eres una zorra.**

**Hey, hey**

**Hey, hey**

**Me das asco.**

**Pero no te vayas nunca.**

**Así que me dices que ya no hay nada más que decir.**

**Yo conduzco.**

**Tu miras la ventanilla.**

**Luego te me pegas a la cara,**

**diciéndome que he de madurar**

**(oh, oh)**

**Me gustaría que tú maduraras.**

**(oh, oh)**

**No puedo esperar a que te duermas.**

**Me pregunto si sabes que**

**[Estribillo]**

**La la la la la**

**La la la la la**

**La la la la la**

**UA!**

**[Estribillo]**

**Sí.**

**Eres una zorra.**

**Pero yo te quiero igual.**

**Así que, ¿por qué**

**no te quedas?**

Ja ne!


End file.
